


You're everything I want.

by hehehejuggey



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehehejuggey/pseuds/hehehejuggey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Free is in love with Michael Jones, and it takes an early Sunday morning to realize it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're everything I want.

Silence.  
As he laid in bed next to Michael, there was no sound except for his partner breathing. Gavin took the faint Sunday morning light shining in, as an opportunity to observe his boyfriend. Everything about him was beautiful. His red curls and his many freckles. The way his chest moved so gently while he slept. It was all too cheesy for Gavin, but he shook his head and went back to admiring Michael.

He lightly brushed his fingers over Michael’s lips, afraid to wake the man. He flashed back to the last couple of months.

They had doubts about their relationship. Tension was but a normal thing for them. Gavin would be frustrated over something simple and Michael would come home all irritated over Rage Quit.

Alas it never ended well. Smashed plates, tear stained faces and broken hearts were the result of their arguments. Gavin always left to the Ramsey house, and Michael would lay a mere crumple on the bed, sobbing at the thought of losing the other half to his Team Nice Dynamite, afraid to lose his boi. Although it didn't sound like him, Michael was a big old softy at heart. He had no Mogar left in him at this point.

But Gavin came back,always. They never made up though. Silent nights and lonely days were all that was left of their relationship.   
Their affection was no more. No kisses,hugs or even a good night. Everyone around them noticed, but none said anything in fear of making it worse. But there was something still there, and both Gavin and Michael knew it. They needed each other.   
——  
And it was in that moment as he laid next to Michael, he knew he loved him. Gavin Free loved Michael Jones with all of his heart. He certainly didn't want to lose him. Gavin leaned forward slightly, pressing his lips to Michael’s. The gentle touch was enough to wake Michael up, but he was smiling from ear to ear.   
”What was that for?” Michael whispered.  
"Because." Gavin replied with a shrug.  
"Because why?"  
"Well, because I love you. Like a lot."   
"I love you too. Like a lot."   
They kissed again, cuddling for the rest of the day. That was the moment Gavin and Michael’s doubt was washed away, as they both fell in love with each other all over again.


End file.
